


The Smell of the Darkness

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	The Smell of the Darkness

It’s the middle of a sunny day.  
Unless you want to spend the rest of our lives in Baby, we’re gonna have to open some doors.

Sam opens the window. See?

Dean doesn’t bother to correct him.

Window’s open. No Darkness.  
But there’s definitely something weird here.

What kind of weird? Dean asks.

I don’t know, Sam says. It just feels, wrong.

Maybe cause it’s the first fresh air you’ve breathed since The Darkness?

Dean, what do you think we were breathing on the drive home? I turned on the fan.

Dean hears Sam get out.

A little help here?


End file.
